Pokémon: adventures in Excate
by DarkNova-Hunter
Summary: Stepping away from yugioh I don't own pokemon


"Alright class" ms. Darla says "it's free time, do whatever you like"

"Well guys" I say as the rest of my friends spread around me "I say we take a look at this" As I say that I pull out a pokéball from my backpack.

"What's in it Luke?" Koji asked "I mean what kind of Pokémon?"

"Not sure" I admit "how 'bout we find out" I say as I toss up the pokéball and a burst of light spreads through the room

"Eevee" a small dog like creature yipped

"Did you hear that?" A student asked

"Woah, an eevee" another student said as they all rushed over

"Don't crowd" Marcel said pushing people away

"Step right up and see the eevee only 50¢" Koji said as he held out a jar

"Koji! So not helping" Marcel scolded "and where did you get the jar?!"

"You've got your sources I've got mine"

"Enough!" I yell and at the same time eevee barked angrily "no one touches the eevee" I recall it to the pokéball. That day as I got off the bus I took out the ball again and looked at it "what's with you?" I said to myself then a slot opened on the pokéball with two buttons

"Hello" I heard a voice say "my name is _ and I have made a special place where people can go and find many pokemon and treasure, but with this blessing there is also a curse. For if you choose to accept this you may not be aloud back to the normal world without first winning or losing a tournament in this place. The tournament rules are simple, use your pokemon to battle for supremacy. The winner of a tournament will get to keep all pokemon that they have caught, and claim the title of pokemon master. If you wish to enter this place press the red button or if you would like to stay where you are press the blue button. I await your decisions" when it was done I let eevee out

"What should I do?" I asked it "did you hear it?" Eevee nodded and laid a foot down on the red button "you think we can do it?" I asked. As I looked into her eyes I KNEW we could do it.

6 months later

"Welcome to the excate region, where dreams come true" one of the people at the gate said "I hope you've come prepared" I look at my trainer belt holding 6 pokéballs

"Oh, we are" I said to myself. As I walk through the gates a chest-plate attaches to me clamping on my dark grey hoodie "what the...?"

"Oh you where invited 6 months ago" the person said checking their computer "well, now we have a way of melding you and your Pokémon together to see how trainers command their pokémon's moves." he said "to do this simply choose your pokémon and clamp the ball in the middle of the chest-plate" I looked down at my belt again

"So do you just get the moves or what?" I ask

"No, you also take on some of the traits of your pokémon. Such as if you had a scyther you would get wings on your back and your hands would turn to scythes" he explained "I'm Carlos by the way. Carlos Sanchez"

"Luke Flane" I said as I shook his hand "you sure now a lot about this place don't you?"

"Well I have to" he said holding his hands to the side "you see, I'm the one in charge of this place, museums have a curator and Excate has me" he looked down and sighed "unfortunately, that means I can't leave. Not unless I win a tournament"

"Why don't you?" I asked "enter a tournament that is"

"My pokémon wouldn't survive" he said holding up a pokéball "and it's not like anyone can help train my pokémon"

"I may not be able to train your pokémon" I said as a thought occurred to me "but I could train you, I mean it's like you said you merge with your pokémon" he smiled and asked

"You realy think you could?"

"I don't see why not" I said feeling proud "now which pokémon do you have?"

"This is gonna sound totally unmanly but my pokémon is" he threw his ball and a pink puffball came out "JigglyPuff" And I had to try so hard not to laugh.

"You seriously have a JigglyPuff?" I asked not able to resist anymore

"Yes I SERIOUSLY have a JigglyPuff" he said as he cramed his pokéball in his chest-plate, I did the same with my glaceon's pokéball "you ready?" He asked as the JigglyPuff side of the equation took over, he grew freakishly large ears and held a giant microphone pen, he was also PINK! I on the other hand grew glaceon's ears and hair, along with a tail and ice claws, my skin grew turquoise

"You bet I am" I said as I spread my fingers and and shot icebeams out of my hands. "Oooooffff" he groaned as he went flying through the gate "that was pretty good" he said wipping off his mouth, then he came running at me and tripped "woah!" He cried as he flew into me

"Watch it!" I said as I realized he was using roll-out and that he would keep doing that for three more turns. So I used hail to get my evaisivness up and when he rolled at me again I jumped up over him and scratched him with my ice claws. I then used icebeam again and slicked the tracks he made so he would slip and stop. But he didn't stop, instead he slid right into town, crashing into shops and things "slow down" was all I could say as he slid into the market. I stopped and put my head in my hands "oh no" he was rolling into an all girls gym.

End of chapter one

Beggining of chapter two

"What the hell Koji?!" I asked in surprise when I saw a 4X4 sitting in the station

"What do you think?" He asked giving me a tour "wait there's one more thing I forgot to show you"

"Hey guys!" Sargent Armstrong shouted as he ran over "there's a rogue battle at the gates!"

"What!?" Koji and I asked in unison "wait are they using their armor?" I asked trying to keep calm

"Yes"

"Are they powerful?"

One of them is, it's a glaceon"

"Oh no" I said remembering the last time someone used a glaceon in their armor "I'll be right there"

"Wait!" Koji jumped up and grabbed one of my Pokéballs "this is a good time to show you a feature I added myself" he opened a slot near the gas tank and shoved the pokéball in, instantly the 4X4 seemed to change, he had grabbed emboar's pokéball and that showed The 4X4 seemed to literally catch flame, and it grew in both length and width. It's front seemed to grow fangs from the bottom end up "what did you do?" I asked stunned

"We'll I just merged YOUR 4X4 with emboar... It's now an emboarX4 hahaha"

"This is no time for stupid jokes!" I said as I got into the "emboarX4" "get in" he got into the passenger seat "good thing you picked one of my powerful pokémon" I stepped on the gas and we went cruising down the road. "There they are" I said as the glaceon got hit by the JigglyPuff with roll-out. As the glaceon sprayed the path with ice I made my move having koffing use sneak and sludge making the JigglyPuff slide into town. "What did you do that for?" Koji asked

"Sorry, I totally forgot you were here" I said as koffing came up behind him and used shadow pulse

"Ahhhh" he screamed "why?!"

"Because I'm a simple servant" I said as my master formed behind me

"That's right" my master said "and this servant has done well"

"Bbbut that's" he stammered

"Darkrai?" Master asked "yes I am, and you have served your purpose" he used his psychic abilities to strip Koji of his trainer belt and throw him into the city "come Jaden" he said as he turned "we still have much work to do" I glanced behind me

"Yes my master" I said as I turned back and went through the portal darkrai had created. "Now for your next task" darkrai said as we returned to his dimension "is to track down this man" he sat down and held up a picture of a pale young man in a grey sweatshirt "his name is Luke, and I want you to befriend him. He could be very helpful in the upcoming invasion" I looked around at all the sleeping pokémon with their nightmares flowing into two large pokémon, these pokémon were palkia and dialga. The pokémon of time and space seemed to have a rash of darkness crawling up their legs

"Soon my friends" darkrai said with what looked like a smile "you will become the generals of my army of nightmare pokémon."

"Never!" Dialga screamed

"We'll never join you!" palkia said in agony

"Oh, but you don't have a choice" darkrai said as he gestured around "just look around at what I can do" as he gestured dark versions of every legendary were seen exept for one, but...she was on patrol, wasn't she? Just then the one missing, dark suicune, came flying through a portal and crashed to the ground

"I have brought them here my lord" as the others took her to regenerate, two new pokémon came flying through the portal... Deoxys and Rayquaza

"Ah, now jaden" darkrai said as he turned to me and back to them "which of these brilliant pokémon would you like for your... What did you call it? Armor that's right"

"I would prefer the alien" I motioned to Deoxys "why do you ask?"

"Must you ask that?" He replied as he did a 360° spin and shot both of the intruders with a charge beam "there's your alien" I toss a masterball at Deoxys and watch as it insta-catches him.

"Send word to this Luke fellow" Palkia whispered to victini "tell him to not trust jaden, and to look for zorua" as victini flew off Palkia and Dialga were consumed even more by darkness.


End file.
